EXO Day Care
by twentae
Summary: [CHAP 4/END] KrisTao/TaoRis : A Five-years-old Rival / Oh Sehun, anak berumur lima tahun yang terlihat manis dengan aksen cadel huruf s-nya, mempunyai obsesi yang sangat-tidak-sehat-untuk-anak-umur-lima-tahun terhadap Huang Zitao, rekan kerja Yifan. / "Sehun bilang kau pecundang, Gege." / Yifan menyeringai, "coba ambil Hyungmu kalau kau bisa, Oh Thehun." / EXO-M(an) and EXO-K(id)
1. Day Care

**Title : EXO Day Care**

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : EXO-M(an) and EXO-K(id)**

**Length : Oneshot**

**_twentae_**

Minseok memijat pelan kedua pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Suara tawa trio Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memenuhi sebagian ruangan. Sedangkan suara Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah menirukan suara mobil balap pun tidak membuat kepalanya menjadi lebih baik.

"_Eommaaa_!"

Menghiraukan kepalanya yang seakan-akan bisa pecah kapan saja, Minseok menatap Kyungsoo kecil berlari kearahnya, disertai dengan air mata di kedua pipinya dan kedua tangan mungil yang terbuka lebar—hendak memeluk Minseok.

"_Aigoo_," Minseok bergumam ketika Kyungsoo kecil memeluk kedua lehernya erat, tangan Minseok bergerak untuk mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo, "ada apa, Kyungsoo-_ya_?" tanya Minseok lembut.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan isakkan kecil sebelum berkata, "Junmyeon _Hyung_ bilang aku tidak boleh memanggil Minseok _Hyung_ dengan sebutan _Eomma_ lagi, dia bilang, Mi-Minseok _Hyung_ itu _Eomma_nya! Tapi Minseok _Hyung_ 'kan _Eomma_ku!" tangisan Kyungsoo kembali pecah, ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada Minseok dan air matanya membasahi apron _pink_ yang Minseok kenakan.

"_Eomma_," Minseok bisa mendengar Luhan mendengus disampingnya. Minseok hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan—namun Luhan hanya balas menatapnya datar—dan kembali beralih kepada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-_ya_—"

"_Eomma_! K-Kyungsoo-_ya_, menjauh dari _Eomma_ku!" helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Minseok begitu Junmyeon menatapnya dan Kyungsoo dengan mata berair, sedangkan tangisan Kyungsoo semakin membesar.

Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum merengkuh Junmyeon ke pelukkannya. Kedua anak itu mulai menangis, dan Minseok mengusap rambut keduanya sebelum mengecup pelan surai hitam mereka. "mulai sekarang, Minseok _Hyung_ adalah _Eomma_ kalian berdua, _arasseo_? Jangan bertengkar lagi, ya?" senyuman cerah tampak di bibir Minseok ketika kedua anak itu mengangguk dan mulai berjabat tangan.

"Pfft— hahahaha! Ya ampun _Baozi_, kau sangat pintar dalam hal ini, hahahaha!"

KWEK

Luhan meringis pelan ketika mainan bebek karet yang tua itu mengenai kepalanya, ia menatap Minseok sambil cemberut—tapi Minseok tidak melihatnya karena ia sudah sibuk bermain bersama kedua anak barunya, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon—dan Luhan hanya bisa mendecak sebal.

DUK

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak Luhan, atau mungkin ini yang namanya karma? Luhan bisa mendengar tawa kecil Minseok yang berada tidak jauh darinya ketika bola sepak plastik itu mengenai kepalanya. Luhan mengacuhkan Minseok dan lebih memilih untuk mencari siapa yang melempar bola sial itu kearahnya.

Kerumunan tawa anak kecil membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, dan Luhan menemukan Jongin dan Sehun kecil yang tengah terkikik tidak jelas.

"_Yaah_! Kesini kau bocah!"

Dengan teriakkan khas bocah, Jongin dan Sehun mulai berlarian ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan Luhan yang mengejar mereka di belakangnya. Tangan Jongin tanpa sengaja menyenggol tumpukkan balok yang tengah dibangun Tao, membuat tumpukkan balok itu jatuh menimbulkan bunyi 'tuk' yang keras di keramik lantai.

Luhan membeku. _Profile_ Tao memenuhi pikirannya, dan yang berhasil membuatnya takut adalah : _Huang_ _Zitao adalah pemuda yang sensitif, dan jangan coba-coba membuatnya marah_.

"_Gege_…." Luhan menelan salivanya gugup ketika melihat aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Tao, ketika pemuda itu berdiri, Luhan mengutuk tinggi badannya karena kini Tao terlihat dua kali lebih menyeramkan.

"Uh-oh, T-Tao, itu Jongin bukan aku—"

Luhan bisa melihat Jongin dan Sehun tengah berada di pelukkan Yixing, berusaha mencari perlindungan. _Bocah sialan_. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Mata Luhan bergerak liar mencari sosok Yifan, hanya Yifan yang bisa mengatasi hal ini. Ketika iris _hazelnut_ Luhan menemukan soosk yang ia cari, Yifan dengan mudahnya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan mengatakan, "aku menyerah." Dalam Mandarin.

"Taozi," Tao menoleh kearah Yixing yang tengah mengusap rambut Jongin dan Sehun secara bersamaan. "kau bisa membangun semuanya dari awal, 'kan?" tanya Yixing, lesung pipit yang menghiasi senyumnya. Tao hampir saja luluh karena itu.

"Tidak baik memukul Luhan dihadapan anak-anak," Minseok menyela sebelum Tao sempat menolak, "lagipula Jongdae akan membantumu." Tambah Minseok dan Jongdae memberikannya tatapan mematikan. Mendengar bahwa ia akan memiliki anak buah untuk membangun ulang istananya, Tao pun mengangguk ceria dan menyeret Jongdae lalu memaksanya untuk membantu membangun istananya kembali.

Luhan ingin sekali memeluk Yixing dan Minseok saat ini. Dia selamat! Dia _hidup_!

"_Hyung_," Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Jongin dan Sehun dihadapannya. Seketika amarahnya luntur melihat air mata yang menggenang di sepasang mata bulat itu. "_mi-mianhae_…." Luhan tersenyum dan berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Jongin dan Sehun, kemudian ia menepuk pelan surai hitam mereka.

"Lupakan, kita main saja, ya?"

**_twentae_**

Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya kesal begitu Jongdae pergi untuk membangun ulang istana Tao. Ia, Baekhyun dan Jongdae tengah bermain kartu, dan baru saja saat Chanyeol hendak memenangkan _game_ itu untuk pertama kalinya—Chanyeol sudah mengalami lima kali kekalahan selama lima kali bermain—dan _poof_! Jongdae pergi begitu saja!

"Baekie," gumaman Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun kecil yang tengah bermain dengan tempat pensil kelincinya, menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "apa Channie?" tanya Baekhyun, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kearah kanan.

"Aku bosaaaan~" Chanyeol mulai merengek dan Baekhyun menepuk kepala Chanyeol pelan, berusaha membuat Chanyeol—yang tengah melambaikan tangan dan kakinya ke segala arah—tenang kembali.

Yifan menatap kedua bocah itu, dan batinnya berkecamuk. Haruskah ia bermain dengan mereka? Yifan tidak begitu menyukai anak-anak dan ia sangat canggung bila berada di dekat mereka. Anak-anak pun selalu takut dengan wajah dingin Yifan, yang justru menambah poin negatif Yifan pada anak-anak. Karena itu ia selalu bekerja dibalik layar; mengurus administrasi _Day Care _ini.

"Emm, _H-Hyung_," Yifan menatap tidak percaya kearah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menarik ujung kaosnya. "Channie bosan dan aku tidak tahu halus belmain apa…." Baekhyun berkata dengan aksen cadelnya. Yifan hampir saja meremas Baekhyun karena, ya Tuhan, _itu sangat lucu_.

Dengan kaku, Yifan mengangguk dan membiarkan tangan mungil Baekhyun menarik jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, membawanya ke tempat Chanyeol yang tengah mengeluh.

"Channie, kita main belsama Yifan _Hyung_ saja, ya?" ucap Baekhyun semangat, Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Yifan dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia segera berdiri dan menunjuk Yifan dengan semangat, "JELAPAH! Aku ingin naik jelapah!"

Dan begitulah mengapa Yifan bisa berakhir dengan kedua kaki mungil Chanyeol yang melingkar di lehernya, tangan kecil Baekhyun yang membawanya mengelilingi ruangan dengan perlahan, juga diiringi tawa Luhan. Yifan bisa melihat laki-laki cantik itu mengusap air mata di kedua sudut matanya.

"Jika Minseok adalah _Eomma_, maka kau Jerapah, Yifan! HAHAHAHA ya ampun— HAHAHAHA!"

PETOK

Kali ini mainan ayam karet tua yang mendarat di kepala Luhan dan terima kasih untuk Minseok. "diam kau rusa jelek," Minseok berkata dan Luhan hanya bergumam tentang bagaimana _Eomma_ seharusnya tidak kasar dan harus bersikap lembut.

"Thehunnie, kau sehalusnya beljalan sepelti ini," Jongin menunjukkan Sehun bagaimana cara Godzilla berjalan, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kagum dan mengangguk semangat, "oh, aku mengelti, _gomawo_ Jongin-_ah_!"

"Iya, setelah itu, kita main tembak-tembakkan saja, oke? Kita bisa menembak Luhan _Hyung_ dengan bola itu." Jongin menunjuk pistol air yang tergeletak di lantai, sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk setuju.

Lalu Luhan?

Terlalu sibuk mengejek Minseok dan tidak mendengarkan percakapan kedua anak itu, juga memperhatikan seringai mereka.

**_twentae_**

Jam tidur siang selalu menjadi jam favorit Jongdae, dimana anak-anak akan tertidur dan dirinya pun bisa memiliki waktu luang untuk bersantai ataupun bercengkrama dengan pengurus _Day Care _lainnya.

Jongdae merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur lelap. Rasanya punggung Jongdae sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi, siapa yang tahu kalau membangun istana balok akan melelahkan seperti ini. Jongdae menggerutu tentang betapa kekanak-kanakkannya Tao.

"… Dae,"

Jongdae terduduk begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, matanya bergerak mencari-cari suara yang tidak asing itu dan berhenti di Yixing. Pemuda itu tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya dan Jongdae dapat melihat apron kuning yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jongdae," Jongdae tersentak begitu mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir _Hyung_nya tersebut, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yixing dan kemudian Yixing terkikik kecil.

"Jongdae-_ya_, kau tidak bisa berenang? Memalukkan sekali."

Kemudian Jongdae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Bahkan di mimpi Yixing pun Jongdae terlihat menyedihkan. Jongdae jadi berpikir, sebenarnya ia telah melakukan dosa apa sih? Sepertinya Tuhan senang sekali memberinya cobaan.

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, ada Yifan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya—masalah administrasi lagi, mungkin—Minseok yang tengah membereskan mainan yang berserakkan dan Luhan yang tengah menggerutu tentang mengutuk Jongin dan Sehun karena sekarang bajunya basah.

"_Hyung_," Jongdae menoleh, dan matanya menangkap iris hitam Junmyeon, "aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya sembari mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak ke _Eomma_mu saja?" tanya Jongdae, Jongdae melirik Minseok yang kini tengah sibuk dengan Luhan. Pemuda yang paling tua itu tengah mengeringkan rambut Luhan dan mendumal tentang seharusnya Luhan mendidik Jongin dan Sehun dengan benar dan baik. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menampakkan wajah cemberutnya.

"_Eomma_ sibuk dengan Luhan _Hyung_," Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jongdae tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu itu, ia mengangkat Junmyeon dan meletakkan tubuh kecil itu di pangkuannya. "aku akan bernyanyi saja, oke?" usul Jongdae dan Junmyeon mengangguk setuju.

Jongdae berdehem pelan sebelum mulai bernyanyi. Nanyian yang sama ketika ia berumur lima tahun, saat ia bermimpi buruk, Ibunya akan melantunkan nada-nada lembut yang mampu membuatnya kembali terlelap di pelukannya. Hal yang serupa pun terjadi dengan Junmyeon, kini pemuda kecil itu tertidur lelap dan dengkuran halus bisa Jongdae dengar.

"Selamat tidur." Jongdae mengecup pelan pelipis Junmyeon dan membaringkan tubuh Junmyeon di kasur kecil sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Junmyeon.

**_twentae_**

Tao menggigit bibirnya begitu melihat bocah kecil dihadapannya. Sepertinya kini ia terkena getahnya. Biasanya, Tao selalu menggunakan _aegyo_ untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dan kini, dihadapannya terdapat monster kecil bernama Oh Sehun yang tengah melakukan _bbuing bbuing_.

"_Hyung_~"

Tidak dengan wajah cemberut itu.

"Buat Thehunnie, ya?"

Uh, jangan tunjukkan mata itu.

"Panda _Hyung_~"

Jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan—

"_Bbuing bbuing_."

Tao mengerang pelan, "Urgh, baiklah. Terserah kau!" Tao menyerahkan boneka _rillakuma_ yang ia genggam kepada Sehun. Wajah Tao menampakkan cemberut ketika melihat Sehun dengan bahagianya memeluk erat boneka yang ia dapatkan dari karnaval tersebut.

"Ini," Sehun menyerahkan boneka pandanya, "tukeran!" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gusi _pink_-nya dan deretan gigi susunya. Tao menatap sebentar boneka panda itu sebelum mengambilnya dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"_Hyung_ sepelti panda!" tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Sehun, Tao menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya canggung, bukan hanya Sehun yang berkata seperti itu, kembali, Tao menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Sehun menguap pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan mata mengantuk ke kasurnya, ia merebahkan tubuh kecilnya disana dan memeluk boneka _rillakuma_nya erat sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tao menatap boneka panda di tangannya, dan tersenyum.

**_twentae_**

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk ke matanya. Ketika pandangannya kembali normal, Yixing dapat melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulat yang besar itu layaknya burung hantu.

Yixing tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo, "perlu bantuan, Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. Ia menarik selembar kertas dan menunjukkannya pada Yixing, "_Hyung_ menulut _Hyung_, gambalku bagus tidak? Jongin bilang gambalku aneh dan Sehuna bilang gambalku sepelti alien." Yixing terlihat panik begitu melihat air mata yang kembali menggenang di mata Kyungsoo, ia merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung kecil itu perlahan.

"Sssh, _uljumma_, _uljumma_. Gambar Kyungie bagus kok. Umm, kalau boleh _Hyung _tahu, itu gambar siapa?" Yixing tersenyum tulus ketika melihat gambar acak-acakkan khas bocah dan pewarnaan yang tidak jelas.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo melompat turun dari pelukkan Yixing dan berkata dengan ceria, "ini _Eomma_, dan ini aku! Kami akan pelgi ke Taman Belmain dan membeli banyaaaaaaak es klim!" mata Kyungsoo berbinar ketika berkata 'es krim'.

"Oh ya? Wah, hebat sekali!" Yixing berseru, kemudian tertawa pelan begitu mengingat betapa Kyungsoo menyukai Minseok, bahkan sampai berebut dengan Junmyeon. Terkadang, Yixing berpikir siapa yang akan menjadi _Appa_nya.

"Menurut Kyungie, jika _Eomma_ menikah, _Eomma_ akan menikah dengan siapa?" tanya Yixing, Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, terlihat berpikir dan tampak menggemaskan dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di dagunya dan kepala yang dimiringkan sedikit kearah kiri.

"Hmmm," Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan alisnya mengerut, "tidak tahu. Emmm, yang pasti tidak dengan Luhan _Hyung._" Kyungsoo mengangguk, berpikir bahwa hal itu adalah kenyataan.

Kini giliran Yixing yang mengerutkan alisnya, "_waeyo_?" Kyungsoo mendecak pelan sebelum menjawab, "kalena meleka selalu beltengkal, memangnya _Hyung_ tidak lihat, apa?"

Tawa Yixing meledak, _aigooo_, kalau saja Kyungsoo tahu bahwa kini benci itu mudah berubah menjadi cinta. Tapi toh, Yixing rasa Kyungsoo terlalu muda untuk mengetahui hal itu.

"_Arasseo_, sebentar lagi pulang, kita bereskan barang-barang Kyungie, ya?" tawar Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

**_twentae_**

Anak-anak berhamburan keluar begitu pintu dibuka, Minseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum dan Yixing tertawa pelan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, _Eomma_! _Annyeong_!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah Minseok yang Minseok balas dengan lambaian tangan juga, "hati-hati, Kyungie-_ya_!"

"_Eomma_, besok bikin _cookies_ lagi ya! _Annyeong_!" teriakkan melengking Junmyeon membuat Minseok beralih menatapnya, Minseok tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, "hati-hati _aegi-ya_!"

"_Eomma_, jangan terlalu banyak makan ya! Kau terlihat seperti _ahjumma-ahjumma_ hamil!" mendengar suara khas yang menyebalkan itu, Minseok menatap sinis Luhan. "_yah_! Aku lebih tua darimu, Xi Luhan!" tawa Luhan meledak begitu melihat wajah jengkel Minseok.

"Uh~ _Eomma_ marah, aku takuuuuut~"

Yixing hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum penuh arti begitu melihat pasangan tersebut, Kyungsoo benar-benar harus melindungi _Eomma_nya jika tidak ingin _Eomma_nya direbut oleh rusa jelek, atau begitulah panggilan Minseok untuk Luhan.

Jongdae menghampirinya, "_Hyung_, apa yang kau mimpikan tentangku, sih?"

"Huh?" Yixing mengerjap tidak mengerti, "maksudmu?"

"Kau bermimpi aku tenggelam, ya?" Jongdae menggerutu dan Yixing terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras. "oh, ya! Kau benar, aku jadi ingat, hahahahaha!"

"_Hyuuuung_!" Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya keras dan Yixing kesulitan untuk bernapas. Yifan menatap mereka dan bergumam tentang dua idiot dalam Mandarin. Tao yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Hei, kau dapat darimana itu? Mana boneka _rillakuma_ kesayanganmu?" tanya Yifan ketika melihat Tao memasukkan boneka panda ke dalam ranselnya. Tao menatapnya dan tersenyum misterius.

"Oh, ini?" ia menunjuk boneka pandanya, "rahasia."

**-END-**

**FF terakhir sebelum aku pulang kampung ;;w;; niatnya aku mau bikin lanjutan 'Opposites Magnet' tapi versi Chanyeolnya, mungkin aku **_**post**_** kalau udah selesai lebaran ._.**

**Banyak yang request LuMin sama TaoHun, jadinya aku bikin deh~ kkkk~**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca! *chu~***


	2. LuMin : Pregnant Issue

**Title : EXO Day Care | LuMin/XiuHan: **_**Pregnant Issue**_

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : EXO-M(an) and EXO-K(id)**

**Length : Sequel**

**_twentae_**

"Apa?"

Yifan mendumal tentang bagaimana seharusnya Luhan mendengarkannya dengan saksama, ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bermain dengan Baekhyun dan menekankan kata 'sebentar' ketika melihat ekspresi tidak terima Chanyeol. Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Luhan dengan penuh kekesalan sebelum melangkah pergi menghampiri Baekhyun. Sepertinya Luhan berada di _blacklist_-nya saat ini, nomor dua setelah Tao yang mengambil Jongdae, tentunya.

"Minseok tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Ia sakit, oke? Jadi aku mau kau mengawasi Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon sementara Tao akan berusaha menangani Jongin dan Sehun." Yifan menjelaskan, dan kini ekspresi tidak terima yang semula berada di wajah Chanyeol berpindah ke wajah Luhan.

"Sakit? Memangnya dia sakit apa? Kemarin dia terlihat baik-baik saja, kok!" Luhan memprotes, seakan-akan Yifan adalah penyebab utama Minseok menjadi sakit saat ini. Yifan bergumam tentang 'rusa bodoh' sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "ia sakit… entahlah, salah makan, sepertinya. Ia berkata bahwa perutnya terasa tidak enak dan ia selalu muntah."

Yifan buru-buru menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat kewalahan mengatasi Chanyeol yang tengah ngambek. Luhan terdiam menatap punggung Yifan selama beberapa detik sebelum sebuah tangan mungil menarik apron ungunya.

"_Hyung_, _Eomma_ dimana?" tanya Joonmyeon, disusul dengan tatapan penuh harap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang besar. Luhan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya melihat ekspresi cemas-cemas penuh harap kedua bocah itu, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih mereka.

"Minseok _Hyung_… ia, uh, sedang sakit." Luhan berkata dan detik berikutnya Joonmyeon maupun Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah cemberut mereka yang menohok Luhan.

"Padahal _Eomma_ sudah berjanji akan main denganku hari ini…." Joonmyeon berkata dengan nada sedih.

"_Eomma_ berjanji akan membacakanku cerita dongeng hari ini…." Kyungsoo menambahkan dengan wajah sedih.

Luhan menghela nafasnya melihat kedua bocah yang kini hampir menangis itu, ia berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua bocah itu sebelum mengusak surai hitam mereka satu-persatu, "kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, doakan saja Minseok _Hyung_ sembuh, oke?"

Mereka mengangguk lemah sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan bertanya, "memangnya _Eomma_ sakit apa _Hyung_?"

"Entahlah, Yifan _Hyung_ bilang perut Minseok _Hyung _sedang sakit saat ini dan ia selalu muntah," Luhan menjelaskan dan kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah cemberut, membayangkan _Hyung_ satu-satunya itu saat ini pasti tengah terbaring lemah di kasur.

Kyungsoo mengerjap sekali, Joonmyeon juga. Kyungsoo mengerjap dua kali, Joonmyeon juga. Kyungsoo mengerjap tiga kali dan Joonmyeon—

"_EOMMA_ HAMIL!" teriaknya dan semua pasang mata menatapnya kaget. Termasuk Luhan, yang kini melebarkan matanya dua kali lipat.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Joonmyeon-_ah_?" Yixing mencoba bertanya dengan lembut, awalnya ia hendak berkata bahwa 'Joonmyeon_-ah_, sayang, _namja_ tidak bisa hamil,' namun ia juga tidak tega menghancurkan wajah berseri-seri Joonmyeon saat ini.

Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap, "_Eomma_ hamil, Yixing _Hyung_! Itu yang _Abeoji _katakan saat _Eomonim_ terus muntah. Dan aku—uh, aku dan Kyungsoo—akan mempunyai adik! Yeeeeay!"

Kyungsoo yang sempat terdiam membelalakkan matanya sebelum bertanya, "_jinjja_? Kita akan punya adik, _Hyung_? Asyiiiik!" dan kini baik Joonmyeon maupun Kyungsoo tengah menarikan tarian kemenangan atau _victory dance_, atau begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

"Aku ingin _namdongsaeng_!"

"Eeeeh! Tapi aku ingin _yeodongsaeng_, dengan begitu aku dan dia akan bermain masak-masakkan!"

"_Yeodongsaeng_ itu membosankan Kyungsoo-_ya_! Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menangis dan bermain _Barbie_. Eww, sangat tidak menyenangkan!" Joonmyeon menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa cemberut.

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang memijat pelipisnya, diiringi tawa Jongdae, kikikkan Yixing, seringai Yifan, juga—

"Sehuna! Jongin-_ah_! Berhenti menarik bonekaku!"

—teriakkan Tao.

**_twentae_**

Ting tong

Ting tong

Klek

"Hai _Eomma_,"

Minseok memutar bola matanya sebal, "kau rupanya, Luhan." Ucapnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "ada perlu apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Jahat, aku tidak dipersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu?" Luhan menampakkan wajah cemberutnya yang membuat Minseok memutar bola matanya untuk kedua kalinya. Minseok menggeser sedikit badannya dan bergumam 'masuklah,' dengan nada setengah tidak rela. Luhan—yang tidak begitu peduli dengan wajah tidak rela Minseok—tersenyum lebar dan melangkah masuk.

"Apartemenmu rapih seperti biasa, Minseok. Tck, _clean-freak_." Pujian—atau mungkin ejekkan itu terlontar dari bibir Luhan. Minseok memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Meskipun Luhan adalah tamu yang tidak diundang, namun tamu tetaplah raja, bukan? Dan tidak, ini bukan berarti Minseok adalah pelayan sedangkan Luhan adalah rajanya.

Ketika Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa apartemen Minseok, Minseok datang membawa sebuah nampan—yang diatasnya terdapat dua _mug_ berwarna _soft blue_ dengan asap yang mengepul diatas kedua _mug_ itu—masih dengan wajah tidak relanya yang kini terlihat sedikit pucat. _Termyata ia benar-benar sakit_, Luhan berpikir.

"Minseok-_ah_," Luhan memulai percakapan begitu Minseok terduduk di sofa yang berada diseberang sofa Luhan.

"Apa?" Minseok menjawab sedikit ketus, dan Luhan memprotesnya karena sikapnya yang tidak menghargai Luhan yang sudah bersusah payah menjenguknya. Minseok mendesah pelan sebelum menampakkan senyuman—sedikit terpaksa—lebarnya kepada Luhan, "ada apa, _Luhannie_?" Minseok menekankan kata 'Luhannie' dengan nada—yang dibuat-buat—semanis mungkin dan Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau benar-benar hamil?" tanyanya dan rasanya Minseok ingin mencakar wajah Luhan.

Buk

Satu bantal sofa melayang ke wajah Luhan.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

"_Yaaah_! Hentikan! Kau kira aku ini sasaran tembak, apa?!" pekik Luhan ketika Minseok hendak melemparkan bantal kelima.

"Aku akan terus melemparimu jika kau belum menyadari dimana letak kesalahan pada kalimatmu tadi." Minseok berujar.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimatku."

Buk. Itu yang kelima.

"_Salah_, seluruh kalimatmu itu s_alah_, Luhan," Minseok mendengus, "kau ini tidak lulus Sekolah Dasar atau apa? Bukankah kau sendiri tahu jika _namja_ tidak bisa mengandung, Luhan? Demi seluruh peralatan masak-masakkan Kyungsoo, apa yang membuat_mu_ berpikir bahwa _aku _hamil?" Minseok menatap Luhan tajam dan yang ditatap hanya mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan penuh 'kasih sayang' dari bantal sofa sambil cemberut.

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya, Joonmyeon yang berkata begitu!" protes Luhan.

"Dan _kau_ mempercayai _Joonmyeon_? Sungguh, Luhan, Kim _Joonmyeon_? Kim _Joonmyeon_ yang bahkan masih mempercayai bahwa _Superman_ itu ada? Kim _Joonmyeon_ yang masih berumur lima tahun?" kalimat Minseok penuh dengan nada sarkatis.

Luhan semakin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah, "Yifan juga bilang kau selalu muntah," ia mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Minseok hampir saja tertawa mendengar itu.

"Coba kau pikir, Luhan, jika kau muntah, apa itu berarti kau hamil?"

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak aku ini 'kan _nam_—"

"—tepat sekali." Sela Minseok, "_Namja_ tidak bisa mengandung. Dan aku ini juga _namja_, Luhan," tatapan Minseok mulai melembut meski ia tidak menampakkan senyuman riangnya seperti biasa. Pertanda bahwa ia masih sedikit kesal dengan manusia setengah rusa dihadapannya.

"Kau _namja_, tapi semua memanggilmu _Eomma_."

"Tidak semuanya, hanya Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo, lagipula mereka masih kecil."

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "baiklah, aku percaya bahwa kau tidak mengandung, Minseok. Tapi kalau ternyata kau mengalami semacam _morning sick_, telepon aku, oke?"

Buk

Itu bantal yang keenam.

**_twentae_**

"_Eomma_! _Eomma_!"

Teriakkan heboh Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo membuat senyum di bibir Minseok melebar, secara instan ia memeluk kedua bocah yang tampak sangat senang tersebut, seakan-akan mereka menemukan pulau yang dipenuhi dengan es krim, coklat, permen dan berbagai makanan manis lainnya.

"_Eomma_, _Eomma_! Bagaimana keadaan adik bayi?" Joonmyeon langsung menampakkan cengiran lebarnya, matanya menatap penuh penasaran kearah Minseok dan Minseok hanya bisa terdiam sambil berkedip—terlalu kaget hanya untuk berkata-kata.

"Oh iya, benar _Eomma_! Kyungie akan punya _yeodongsaeng_, 'kan? Bukan _namdongsaeng_?" Kyungsoo bertanya, berharap bahwa impiannya mempunyai adik perempuan akan terwujud.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_! Sudah kukatakan kita akan mempunyai _namdongsaeng_!" Joonmyeon bersikeras. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Minseok berkedip tidak mengerti, namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil dan berdiri. Minseok tersenyum selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan pendapatnya soal ke'hamil'an ini, sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya dan Minseok bisa merasakan terpaan nafas pada tengkuknya.

"Pagi, _yeobo_," sapanya dan tubuh Minseok menengang ketika tangan di perutnya bergerak untuk mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, "bagaimana keadaan _baby_, hum? Apa ia merindukan _Appa_-nya?"

Yang bisa Minseok dengar hanyalah teriakkan penuh kebahagiaan Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Dan yang bisa Minseok lihat hanyalah wajah-wajah terkejut pengurus _Day Care_ yang lain. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan menemukan—ia sudah menduganya—Luhan tengah menyeringai layaknya serigala yang menemukan daging segar.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau tidak mau membuat Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, dan anak-anak yang lain—masa bodoh dengan Yifan, Yixing, Jongdae dan Tao—melihatku menciummu, 'kan?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, anak itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sebelum Joonmyeon menutup kedua telinga Kyungsoo dan berkata, "eww! Jangan!" pekiknya. Minseok ternganga, matanya membelalak disertai kedua pipinya yang sedikit merona karena kata-kata yang hanya pantas keluar dari mulut kekasih Minseok itu kini terucap dari bibir Luhan.

Dan Minseok bahkan belum mempunyai kekasih! Demi mainan _Godzilla_ Jongin, ia juga seorang laki-laki dan _bagaimana_ ia bisa mengandung?!

Yifan menyeringai, "uh-oh, Minseok-_ah_, kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kami. _Apa_, yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Minseok merasa ia seharusnya tidak masuk hari ini.

"XI LUHAAAAAN!"

**-END-**

**Hai kawan-kawan *tebar bunga***

**Pertamaaaa, aku mau minta maaf karena mungkin aku bakal lama ngebalesin komentar kalian dan **_**update**_** fic lainnya yang masih menggantung (termasuk fic ini maaf ;A;). Ini dikarenakan guruku juga tempat lesku yang **_**No Mercy**_** banget ngasih tugasnya T.T *lempar B.A.P***

**Kedua! Kalian sadar nggak kalau aku nulis 'LuMin/XiuHan : **_**Pregnant Issue**_**'? Kalau ada LuMin/XiuHan berarti…? Ada yang tahu lanjutannya? Nggak ada? Yasudah *pulang kampung* #plak. Berarti bakal ada versi Chen sama Lay, juga Kris sama Tao! *backsound : tereneeeeet***

**Ketiga. Jujur, aku bingung… kalau Chen sama Lay, menurut kalian siapa **_**seme**_**-nya? ._. Aku bingung, aku sih fleksibel aja nulis yang mana yang **_**seme**_** dan yang mana yang **_**uke**_** (pengecualian untuk Xiumin ya), makanya aku mau adaiin **_**vote**_**, kalian tinggal komen aja dan bilang 'thor, aku mau Lay **_**uke**_**-nya :3' atau sejenis itu ._.)b**

**Keempat, makasih buat yang baca, ai lop yu, sampai ketemu di chap 3 oke? XD**


	3. ChenLay : Favorite Hyung

**Title : EXO Day Care | ChenLay/LayChen: Favorite Hyung**

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : EXO-M(an) and EXO-K(id)**

**Length : Sequel**

**Note : Oke, jadi kalau aku liat dari komentar kalian di chap 2, 13 orang mau Lay sebagai **_**uke**_** dan 6 orang mau Chen sebagai **_**uke**_**. Jadi… **_**uke **_**Lay, oke, maaf buat yang berharap **_**uke**_**-nya Chen /.\**

**_twentae_**

Yixing menumpu kepalanya dengan lututnya. Matanya menatap kearah kolam kecil yang menyerupai kolam-kolam di rumah tradisional Jepang, dengan air yang mengalir ke ujung bambu, dan ketika bambu itu sudah tidak mampu menahan volume air pada ujung bambunya, ia akan terjatuh mengenai batu besar dan menimbulkan bunyi 'trak!' yang keras, namun tetap terdengar damai di telinga Yixing. Ikan-ikan Koi berenang dengan asyiknya, tidak begitu peduli dengan iris _hazelnut_ Yixing yang terus menatap mereka.

Jari telunjuk Yixing bergerak, berusaha menyentuh salah satu dari dua ikan Koi yang kini tengah berenang berputar-putar dihadapannya, salah satu ikan itu berwarna putih dengan corak hitam, sedangkan yang satu lagi berwarna hitam dengan corak putih. Ini mengingatkan Yixing pada _Ying_ dan _Yang_, hitam dan putih. Dan seperti dugaan Yixing, kedua ikan itu berenang menjauh dengan kecepatan kilat begitu jari Yixing baru menyentuh permukaan air.

Cemberut, Yixing memprotes, "aku hanya ingin menjadi teman kalian. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti kalian," ujarnya. Meskipun Yixing tahu, sampai Yifan menjadi pendek pun, ikan-ikan itu tidak akan membalas perkataannya.

"Boo!"

Dengan tidak elitnya, Yixing terjatuh kedalam kolam itu, membuat bukan hanya kedua ikan tadi saja yang menjauhinya, bahkan seluruh ikan yang berada di kolam tersebut lebih memilih berenang ke sudut kolam yang menurutnya lebih aman. Yixing mengerang pelan, matanya beralih menatap sosok yang tengah terbahak keras dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Ahahahaha! Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa bernapas!" ujarnya, bahunya naik dan turun tidak terkendali, begitu pula dengan dadanya. Tangannya mencengkram erat perutnya yang—sepertinya, Yixing menambahkan—terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Jongdae!" Yixing memekik. Ia berdiri, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya basah dan hal itu membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik kebawah, cemberut menghiasi bibir Yixing.

Jongdae terdiam, merasa sedikit bersalah melihat _Hyung_nya yang basah kuyup. _Sedikit_. Jongdae kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "maaf, _Hyung_. Aku sedang bosan dan aku melihat kau sedang berada disini, jadi aku putuskan untuk—"

Brush

Kali ini, giliran Yixing yang terbahak keras. Jongdae menatapnya tidak suka selama beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum kecil, beruntung dirinya hanya jatuh ke kolam, kalau ini danau, maka ia akan membunuh Yixing karena _Jongdae tidak bisa berenang_. Dan jika Jongdae mati terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat membunuh Yixing, maka ia akan menunggu ajal Yixing datang, dan ketika ia dan Yixing bertemu di alam sana, Jongdae akan memulai perang dunia kesekian.

"Api dibalas api, Jongdae." Yixing tersenyum manis, seakan-akan dirinya hanyalah anak polos yang bahkan masih percaya bahwa ada monster dibawah tempat tidurnya. Jongdae menyeringai, "tentu, _Hyung_, api dibalas api." Jongdae menarik kedua tangan Yixing kuat bahkan sebelum Yixing sempat berkedip, kembali, Yixing terjatuh kedalam kolam, namun kali ini bersama Jongdae. Mereka tertawa dan tawa itu menyatu, membentuk melodi indah.

"Jadi…." Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya, "apa yang kau pikirkan disini, _Hyung_?" tanyanya. Yixing—yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang baru saja ia beli di _supermarket_ terdekat—menatap Jongdae sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya. Dan tentu saja, Jongdae tidak mempercayainya.

Yixing berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan Jongdae yang seakan menusuk pelipisnya, mengintimidasinya. Dengan helaan nafas pasrah, Yixing kemudian menjawab, "aku sibuk dan lelah. Oke? Itu saja, kok." Jawabnya singkat.

Jongdae mendengus, dan Yixing tahu ia masih tidak mempercayainya. Terkadang, Yixing bingung dengan sikap Jongdae. Di satu sisi ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang jahil dan ceria, namun disisi lain terkadang Yixing menemukan saat-saat seperti ini, dimana Jongdae terkesan serius dan seakan-akan bisa membaca seluruh pikiran Yixing atau bahkan mungkin mempredikisi hal apa yang akan Yixing lakukan.

"Oke. Aku berbohong," Yixing mengakui, dan Jongdae beralih menatapnya, "aku… tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri." Akunya, Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kalimat pendek Yixing tersebut.

"Kau tahu, ulang tahun _Day Care_ hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, 'kan?" Yixing berkata, dan seketika Jongdae mengetahui mengapa Tao begitu ceria tadi, bahkan Yifan pun terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman kebahagiaannya—yang gagal ia sembunyikan.

Jongdae mengangguk-angguk mengerti, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, _Day Care_ mereka pasti akan mengadakan acara pemilihan '_Hyung_ ter-favorit' atau 'Berikan hadiah kepada _Hyung_ favoritmu', biasanya acara itu dimenangkan oleh Minseok atau Jongdae. Entahlah, Jongdae sendiri tidak begitu mengerti mengapa banyak anak yang memilihnya—mungkin, salah satu alasannya karena Jongdae adalah _Hyung_ yang sangat mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak. Berbeda dengan Yixing dan Minseok yang mengurus mereka, Jongdae sendiri lebih memilih untuk bermain bersama mereka. Dan alasan Minseok menang… kalau untuk Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo, Jongdae rasa mereka memang memilih Minseok dengan sukarela namun untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga Sehun dan Kai, Jongdae rasa ia pernah mendengar Luhan berkata sesuatu tentang 'akan kuberikan permen'. Karena Luhan suka ketika Minseok-nya—ya, begitulah Luhan memanggilnya sejak ke'hamil'an Minseok—bahagia.

Helaan nafas kembali meluncur dari bibir Yixing, membuat Jongdae tersadar dari lamunannya. "memangnya kenapa kalau sebentar lagi ulang tahun _Day Care_?" Jongdae bertanya, dan Yixing membenamkan mulutnya pada kedua lututnya.

"Haku hihak hahin hahan hehang…" jawabnya, sengaja membuat jawabannya agar tidak bisa dimengerti Jongdae. Jongdae mengerutkan alisnya, "apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak yakin akan menang… maksudku, akhir-akhir ini aku bersikap tidak peduli kepada anak-anak dan terkesan mengabaikan mereka. Tugasku menumpuk, dan lagi, Ibuku sakit dan dia sendirian di Cina sejak Ayahku meninggal. Aku jadi tidak bisa fokus… dan entah sudah berapa kali aku dimarahi guru karena hal itu." Yixing kembali menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Jongdae melihat sisi pesimis Yixing. Biasanya, Yixing selalu bersikap lembut, tersenyum meskipun itu sakit, dan hal-hal positif lainnya yang seakan melekat pada Yixing.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil, dilingkarkannya tangannya pada bahu Yixing, "kita tidak akan tahu sebelum itu terjadi, 'kan?" ujarnya dan Yixing berharap Jongdae benar.

**_twentae_**

Yixing mempercepat larinya begitu jam menunjukkan pukul 15:30. _Bagus_, Yixing membatin. Ia sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit di hari ulang tahun _Day Care_ dan coba tebak? Mungkin beberapa anak yang sudah menunggunya untuk memberikannya hadiah sudah merasa bosan dan mungkin akan memberikan hadiah itu pada _Hyung_ yang lain. Belum lagi Yixing akan mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar dari Yifan, _Gege_-nya yang super disiplin dengan waktu.

Nafas Yixing tidak stabil begitu Yixing tiba di depan pintu _Day Care_, dengan kedua tangan di lututnya dan rambut yang basah dengan keringat, Yixing berharap Minseok tidak ikut-ikutan menceramahinya karena pasalnya, Minseok adalah orang yang paling benci melihat sesuatu tidak dalam keadaan bersih dan jorok, seperti halnya Yixing saat ini. Setelah menyiapkan mental, Yixing membuka pintu dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

Klek

"Uh… halo?" sapanya pada udara kosong. Ruangan _Day Care_ terlihat sepi—kosong, bahkan. Mainan milik anak-anak masih berserakan, meninggalkan kesan aneh tersendiri untuk Yixing, seperti mereka tengah terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan. Mata Yixing kembali menyapu ruangan itu, dan menemukan boneka panda milik Tao—yang kini menjadi milik Sehun—tergeletak begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Aneh, Sehun sangat menyukai boneka itu dan bahkan ia sempat menangis hingga meraung-raung hanya karena Jongin menyembunyikan boneka itu. Namun, kenapa sekarang ia tidak membawanya bersamanya? Apa Sehun sudah bosan dengan boneka itu? Ketika Yixing berjalan mendekati boneka itu, ia tersadar, di dekat kaki boneka itu terdapat secarik kertas.

'_Temukan rusa, ia akan memberitahumu jalannya!'_

Begitulah isi kertas itu. Alis Yixing mengerut, rusa? Luhan, maksudnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ruangan ini kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Luhan dimana-mana. Yixing berjalan tanpa arah memutari ruangan itu, hingga matanya menangkap mainan—hampir sejenis boneka—rusa yang lagi-lagi, tergeletak begitu saja. Dan Yixing kembali menemukan secarik kertas, namun kali ini tergantung di tanduk rusa itu.

'_Keluar ruangan dan berjalanlah kearah kanan! Hitunglah langkahmu, jika mencapai seratus, kau akan menemukan harta karun~'_

Seperti anak anjing yang penurut, Yixing mengikuti perintah itu. Satu… dua… tiga… ia terus menghitung langkahnya hingga akhirnya, pada hitungan keseratus, Yixing mendongak dan menemukan pintu bercat putih—yang sama sekali tidak tampak mencurigakan karena semua pintu memang bercat putih disini—seperti mengumpulkan potongan _puzzle_, Yixing akhirnya mengerti. Kemana pintu ini akan membawanya… suara tawa khas anak kecil yang berada dibalik pintu ini….

Klek

"Yixing _Hyung_!"

Beberapa anak menghambur kepelukannya, dan Yixing hampir saja terjatuh. Suasana halaman belakang kini terlihat ramai dengan berbagai balon yang menghiasi, juga tulisan '_Happy Day Care 2__nd__ Year Anniversary_' yang dicetak dengan besar, dan makanan-makanan manis yang berjejer rapih di meja.

"Yixing _Hyung_, Yixing _Hyung_! Coba tebak? _Hyung_ menang, loh!" ujar Jongin antusias, mata Yixing membelalak.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanyanya. Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, sedangkan Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon juga Sehun membawakan hadiah-hadiah untuk Yixing. "Yixing _Hyung_ tellihat lelah akhil-akhil ini, tapi Yixing _Hyung_ masih mau membantuku menyelesaikan gambalku juga menemaniku belmain masak-masakkan." Kyungsoo berujar.

"Telima kasih, _Hyung_!" ucapnya dan sekali lagi, ia memeluk kaki Yixing erat, karena tingginya bahkan belum mencapai pinggang Yixing. Joonmyeon juga memeluknya, tak lama kemudian Jongin dan Sehun pun ikut, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yixing tersenyum lebar, dan matanya menangkap iris Jongdae. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum kearah Yixing.

Yixing juga menemukan Minseok tersenyum bangga kearahnya, Tao yang bertepuk tangan dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata 'selamat' dalam bahasa Mandarin dan Korea secara bergantian, Luhan yang memberinya _thumbs up_ dan Yifan yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum singkat kearah Yixing.

Jongdae menghampiri Yixing begitu anak-anak berhamburan untuk kembali bermain di halaman belakang, atau mungkin menikmati sajian yang sudah ada. "bagaimana, _Hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Kau merencanakan ini, bukan begitu, Jongdae?" Yixing tersenyum dan Jongdae mengangkat bahunya, "aku hanya memberi usul, Kyungsoo yang mengancam kami kalau ia akan menangis jika Yixing _Hyung_ tidak menang tahun ini, bahkan ia lupa dengan _Eomma_-nya sendiri." Jongdae tertawa kecil.

"Tapi ingatlah, _Hyung_. Meskipun kau tidak menjadi _Hyung _ter-favorit mereka, kau akan selalu menjadi _Hyung_ ter-favoritku." Jongdae mengedip kepada Yixing dan Yixing hanya tertawa kecil sembari memukul bahu Jongdae pelan.

"Belajar berenang dulu sana, baru boleh merayuku."

**-END-**

**Buakakakak, apa-apaan ini. Maksa banget. Tadinya aku mau bikin karakter Lay yang sarkatis —hampir mirip sama Minseok, serupa tapi tak sama (?)—tapi aku rasa di mata kalian Lay ini sejenis pria inosen bak malaikat gitu ya? Soalnya rata-rata yang minta Lay jadi **_**uke**_** bilang gitu kkkk~**

**Atau mungkin Lay bakal aku bikin somvlak kayak yang di '**_**Fanfiction**_**' tapi disini aku bikin Luhan aja yang somvlak *mata lope-lope* #apaan.**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca, **_**see you soon at **_**Chap 4 a.k.a chap terakhir ***_**wink**_*** ;)**


	4. KrisTao : A Five-years-old Rival

**Title : EXO Day Care | KrisTao/TaoRis: A Five-years-old Rival**

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : EXO-M(an) and EXO-K(id)**

**Length : Sequel**

**_twentae_**

Yifan tidak tahu pasti siapa yang bisa ia salahkan, tapi jika disuruh memilih, maka Yifan akan menjawab 'Luhan' dengan jelas. Tentu saja Luhan harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini—dan Yifan tidak akan peduli jika pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu mungkin akan memprotes, Yifan juga sudah menyiapkan mantel perang untuk melawan _aegyo_ sang _Gege_—bagaimana tidak? Melihatnya saja, Yifan tahu bahwa sikap posesif Sehun berasal dari Luhan, yang mempunyai obsesi terhadap Minseok.

Oh Sehun, anak berumur lima tahun yang terlihat manis dengan aksen cadel huruf s-nya, mempunyai obsesi yang sangat-tidak-sehat-untuk-anak-umur-lima-tahun terhadap Huang Zitao, rekan kerja Yifan. Semua ini berawal sejak acara 'tukar-menukar boneka' yang dilakukan kedua anak itu. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun begitu protektif terhadap Tao. Apa mungkin karena Tao menyerupai boneka panda milik Sehun? Entahlah.

"Tidak! _Baozi_ akan menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku seharian hari ini!" pekikan Luhan memecahkan khayalan Yifan tentang Sehun, pemuda yang saat ini Yifan cap sebagai 'guru dari Oh Sehun' itu memeluk Minseok posesif, dan mulutnya menampakkan cemberut yang manis—namun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Yifan.

"Tapi, tapi… _Eo-Eomma_~ _Eomma_ mau main sama Kyungie, 'kan?" Kyungsoo mulai merajuk, kedua matanya yang besar mulai memproduksi cairan bening dan Yifan bisa membaca gerakan mulut Minseok yang menggumamkan kata 'siapapun tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga'.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, memejamkan matanya dan berharap ia tidak melihat mata besar yang menatapnya penuh harap dengan cairan bening yang membuat mata itu terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Yifan memijat pelipisnya, pusing mulai meyerangnya dan dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati untuk Minseok.

"_Hyung_…." Kali ini suara Joonmyeon terdengar, bibirnya menampakkan sebuah cemberut. Luhan mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk tetap menutup kedua matanya.

"_Hyungie_,"

Yifan bisa melihat bahwa perlahan-lahan, pertahanan Luhan mulai hancur.

"Luhan _Hyuuuung_~"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, _tidak dengan suara itu, Joonmyeon_. Batinnya, suara Joonmyeon terdengar sangat putus asa, dan Luhan sendiri tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menang dengan anak yang tengah merajuk.

"Luhan-_ah_," kali ini Minseok ikut bicara, mengelus pelan tangan Luhan yang masih memeluk pinggangnya posesif, "aku tahu aku sudah berjanji padamu, tapi… tidak untuk hari ini, ya? Bagaimana liburan nanti?" Minseok mencoba membujuk.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, mengistirahatkan dagunya sebentar pada pundak Minseok dan bergumam, "kau sebaiknya benar-benar menepati janjimu, _Baozi_." Tengkuk Minseok sedikit merinding mendengarnya, karena mulut Luhan berada tepat dihadapan telinga Minseok dan Minseok bisa merasakan nafas Luhan menerpa telinganya, yang merupakan salah satu bagian sensitif Minseok.

Yifan mendengus melihat drama murahan yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini. Dan lagi, janji apa yang mereka buat? Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, itu bukan urusannya. Lagipula, memangnya kenapa jika Luhan dan Minseok benar-benar menjalin hubungan? Ini tidak seperti Yifan akan berdiri di tengah jalan dan berteriak 'Xi Luhan dan Kim Minseok adalah pasangan terhebat seumur hidup!', 'kan? Yifan merinding sendiri membayangkannya.

"Menjauhlah, Baekhyun! Tao _Hyung_ itu milikku!"

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk, mata anak itu berair dan sebelah tangannya mencengram bajunya erat, sepertinya Sehun baru saja mendorong anak itu dengan keras, sehingga ia jatuh terjembab. Isakan mulai keluar dari bibir merah muda itu, membuat Yifan panik dan segera menghampirinya.

"Sehuna, kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Yifan, seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk bertanya dengan lembut, nada keras tetap terselip dalam kalimatnya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, anak itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan kali ini. Yifan mengelus punggung Baekhyun, berusaha membuat anak itu tenang kembali, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol. Untungnya, cara itu juga efektif terhadap Baekhyun.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap boneka pandanya dan menatap lantai, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Yifan. Pandangan Yifan teralih pada sosok Tao yang berada di belakang Sehun, pemuda itu—sama seperti YIfan—hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bibir Tao menampakkan sebuah cemberut, sepertinya pemuda itu sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sehun akhir-akhir ini.

Yifan tersenyum, entah kenapa, Tao terlihat manis seperti itu.

Tunggu—

—apa Wu Yifan baru saja memanggil seorang laki-laki yang berumur diatas lima tahun dengan panggilan _manis_? _Oh astaga_, kedua pipi Yifan memerah. Baekhyun yang melihatnya, mengerjap dua kali sebelum terkikik pelan, Yifan balas menatap Baekhyun.

"A-Ada apa, Baekhyun-_ah_?" tanya Yifan gelagapan. Kikikan Baekhyun berubah menjadi sebuah tawa.

"Yifan _Hyung_, pipimu memerah! Seperti tomat, haha~" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Yifan dengan jari mungilnya. Hal ini menarik perhatian Tao yang tengah bermain boneka—"hei, boneka itu _manly_, oke? Lagipula Sehun yang mengajakku," Tao akan berkata sambil memutar bola matanya ketika Luhan mengatainya _girly_—bersama dengan Sehun. Pemuda bermata panda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berpikir bahwa _blushing_-Yifan adalah hal yang baru baginya.

Yifan yang ditatap oleh Tao, semakin gelagapan, "a-aku tidak— uh, se-sepertinya aku kurang se-sehat…." Yifan memulai aksi batuk palsunya, dengan sigap ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun—yang masih dengan setia terkikik dan menyentuh pipi Yifan—pergi menjauhi Tao yang masih menatap punggung Yifan.

Sepertinya Yifan harus menjauhi Tao mulai saat ini, karena rasanya jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal, belum lagi pipinya akan memerah dengan otomatis, juga tangannya akan terasa dingin dan mengeluarkan keringat. Hal ini tidak baik bagi kesehatannya, begitulah pikir Yifan.

**_twentae_**

Menjauhi Tao bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Apalagi mengingat 75% aktivitas Yifan dilakukan bersama dengan Tao. Kita hadapi kenyataannya—Tao adalah teman satu apartemen Yifan dan juga sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Yang berarti, Yifan akan selalu bertemu dengan Tao, mau atau tidak mau. Ditambah lagi, Tao bukanlah pemuda yang berani. Anak itu selalu menyeret Yifan ke kamarnya ketika ia tidak bisa tidur. Meminta hal-hal menggelikan seperti membacakannya cerita atau bahkan membuatkannya segelas susu hangat.

Ini membuat Yifan merasa dirinya adalah seorang _babysitter_, bukan teman satu apartemen Tao. _Babysitter_, yang benar saja? Dari segi wajah saja Yifan tidak mencukupi kriteria menjadi _babysitter_, dan lagi,_ duh_, Yifan bahkan tidak dibayar oleh Ibu Tao. Bibi Huang—panggilan Yifan untuk Ibu Tao meskipun wanita itu sudah memaksanya untuk memanggilnya 'Ibu' karena ia sudah menganggap Yifan seperti anaknya sendiri—dengan senang hati menyerahkan Tao ke tangan Yifan, berkata bahwa Yifan harus menjaga _bayi_nya dengan baik-baik.

Dan, ya, Tao memang seorang bayi.

"_Gege_, kita sudah terlambat, kau tahu? Sekitar… sepuluh menit." Tao menunjukkan jam tangannya kearah Yifan, membuat sang pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengumpat dalam bahasa mandarin. "sial, aku sudah bisa membayangkan Luhan dan Jongdae akan mendengus, dan mengatakan bahwa aku melanggar peraturan yang aku buat sendiri." Yifan bergumam.

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh membuat peraturan 'harus datang tepat waktu'? Lagipula, Jongdae bilang peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar." Tao mengambil ranselnya, berjalan santai kearah rak sepatu.

Yifan memutar bola matanya, "jangan mendengarkannya, Tao. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana itu Jongdae." Yifan memperingatkan.

"Iya-iya, _Gege_ sayang."

Tao menyeringai, dan begitu pemuda itu memunggungi Yifan, rona merah segera menjalar ke pipi Yifan. Membuatnya terlihat _Sial kau Huang Zitao_.

**_twentae_**

"Lihatlah aku—Wu Yifan, pria yang berkata untuk selalu menaati peraturan yang telah dibuat, bahkan tidak segan-segan menceramahi siapapun yang tidak menaatinya. Dan sekarang, hari ini, dengan santainya aku berjalan memasuki _Day Care_. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa aku sudah terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit. Padahal, aku pernah menceramahi Luhan yang hanya terlambat lima menit."

Suara sarkastis Luhan menyambut kedatangan Yifan. Yifan mendengus, apa maksudnya 'dengan santainya berjalan memasuki _Day Care_'? Yifan sudah berkeringat layaknya habis berlari kesetanan. Mata Yifan menatap tajam Luhan.

"Aku tidak 'berjalan dengan santai' oke? Kau tidak lihat, huh? Atau pengelihatanmu bermasalah?" Yifan meletakan tasnya dengan kasar ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi 'bruk' yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Anak itu kemudian berlari ke pelukan Minseok.

Jongdae menimpali, "tch, Luhan _Hyung_ 'kan hanya bisa melihat Minseok _Hyung_."

"Kau tidak punya cermin, Dae-_ya_? Akhir-akhir ini kau 'kan selalu menempel dengan Yixing." Balas Luhan, kali ini sibuk mengamati Minseok-nya yang tengah mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan anak itu. Jongdae memilih diam dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, tidak ada yang sadar bahwa telinga pemuda bernama Kim Jongdae itu memerah.

Yifan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melirik Tao. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi sibuk dengan Sehun, Yifan mendecak, yang benar saja. Masa dirinya harus bersaing dengan bocah berumur lima tahun yang _bahkan_ cadel huruf s? Wu Yifan merasa harga dirinya jatuh. Entah mempunyai mata pada tengkuk lehernya atau apa, Sehun menyadari tatapan mata Yifan. Bocah itu tersenyum—tidak, menyeringai, bahkan—kearah Yifan sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pujaan hatinya, Tao.

_Apa-apaan itu tadi?_

Yifan melihat Sehun membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Tao, sekilas, tatapan mata Tao dan Yifan bertemu, membuat jantung Yifan kembali melakukan lari _marathon_. Kemudian bibir Tao mengulas senyum manis, yang kali ini membawa dampak pada perut Yifan yang terasa aneh. Kali ini, tatapan mata Tao terus terarah pada Yifan, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Hanya satu yang Yifan pikirkan, apa yang bocah itu katakan pada Tao?

Firasat Yifan tidak enak. Entah kenapa, kausnya seperti mencekik lehernya saat ini, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Yixing menepuk pundak Yifan, membuatnya menoleh. Dengan senyuman lebar tanpa dosa, Yixing berkata dengan polosnya, "Sehun bilang kau pecundang, _Gege_."

"Apa yang— dari mana kau tahu bocah itu mengataiku seperti itu?"

Yixing tersenyum sekilas, sebelum melangkah pergi. Yifan mengerjap, "ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Sial," Yifan mendengar seseorang di sampingnya mengumpat, ia melihat Jongdae tengah menggigit bibirnya sendiri gemas, "misterius Yixing itu seksi." Gumamnya. Yifan berdehem pelan, membuat bola mata Jongdae membulat sebelum menoleh kearahnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

"Uh…."

**_twentae_**

"Tao! Hati-hati!"

Yifan menoleh begitu mendengar nama Tao. Diletakannya secara asal data-data administrasi sebelum berjalan menuju halaman belakang _Day Care_. Yifan dapat melihat Minseok mendongak, menatap kearah sebuah pohon dengan Tao yang berada pada salah satu ranting pohon itu. Tangan Tao terjulur ke depan, berusaha menggapai seekor kucing yang tengah ketakutan, Tao tersenyum lembut melihat kucing itu, meskipun ia sendiri mati-matian berusaha menahan rasa takutnya.

"Kemari, kucing manis…" Tao berusaha membujuknya, namun kucing itu terus berjalan mundur, menjauhi Tao. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Tao mendekatinya hingga akhirnya—

—Krek!

Sebelum Tao sempat berteriak, dirinya merasa ditarik oleh gravitasi. Tao mengutuk pelan dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu dampak yang akan timbul dengan adanya kontak fisik antara kulitnya dan tanah. Namun, lama ditunggu rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang. Tao membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, menemukan tubuhnya terlentang dan masih melayang di udara—tidak, seseorang menangkapnya.

"_Gege_…" Tao menatap wajah Yifan yang kini dipenuhi peluh. Yifan menunduk, menatap iris hitam memikat milik Tao. "jangan," ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi." Larangnya. Tao mengangguk kaku, pipinya sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"Di-Dimana kucingnya?" Tao berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yifan, entah kenapa, ia jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Yifan menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya dengan dagunya, ia memutar posisi tubuhnya—namun tidak menurunkan Tao dari rengkuhannya—membuat Tao dapat melihat Minseok tengah balas menatapnya khawatir dengan kucing berbulu coklat di tangannya. Kucing itu terlihat ketakutan, namun tetap mendengkur pelan begitu Minseok mengelus kepalanya lembut.

Tao menghela nafasnya lega, "syukurlah—"

"TAO _HYUUUUNG_!"

"—astaga." Tao membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yifan, "sembunyikan aku _Gege_! Kita kabur sa—"

"Yifan _Hyung_!" kini, Sehun berdiri dihadapan 'pasangan baru' dengan wajah cemberut, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan boneka pandanya dan sebelahnya lagi berdecak pinggang. "Yifan _Hyung_! Tulunkan Tao _Hyung_ thekalang!" perintah bocah itu.

Yifan menyeringai, "coba ambil _Hyung_mu kalau kau bisa, Oh Thehun." Ia mengangkat Tao tinggi-tinggi saat Sehun berjinjit, berusaha menyentuh punggung Tao_nya_. Sehun mendengus kesal, sedangkan Tao memekik perlahan. Dengan tawa kecil, Yifan berlari, mengabaikan protesan Sehun untuk segera mengembalikan Tao_nya_ dan permintaan Tao untuk menurunkannya, karena menurutnya ini sangat memalukan. Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat pipi Tao yang merona, menggumamkan kata 'manis'.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "dasar, anak-anak zaman sekarang." Gumamnya. Sebuah tangan melingkar di pundaknya, membuat Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya pada kucing manis yang berada di pelukannya karena kaget. Kucing itu mengeong pelan.

"Luhan-_ah_! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Minseok mendesis pelan, Luhan tidak menjawabnya, hanya menatap kearah Yifan, Tao dan Sehun yang tengah berlari seakan tiada hari esok. Luhan bisa mendengar tawa Yifan, pekikan Sehun dan rona merah di kedua pipi Tao. Melihat itu, Luhan mendengus. "sekarang siapa yang membuat drama murahan, Yifan?" Luhan bergumam.

"Huh?" tanya Minseok tidak mengerti.

Luhan menoleh, menampakkan senyuman terbaiknya kearah Minseok. "bukan apa-apa, _Baozi_. Jadi, kapan kita akan kencan?" tanyanya. Minseok terlihat berpikir sebentar, telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk dagunya perlahan.

"Coba kupikir…" Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya. "bagaimana jika… di dalam mimpimu?"

**-END-**

**Perubahaan **_**mood**_** itu ternyata mengerikan, ya. Maksudku, coba, kamu lagi seneng, detik berikutnya kamu justru pengen nangis atau nggak marah. Aneh, emang. Apalagi hal kecil sekecil apapun itu bisa mempengaruhi dampak **_**mood**_** kamu. Ini nggak enak, aku jadi suka marah-marah karena alasan yang spele dan detik berikutnya justru pengen nangis *le sigh***

**Oke, lupakan~ gimana chap terakhir? Sepertinya kurang greget, ya. Aku juga kecewa sama diriku sendiri. Seperti yang aku bilang, **_**mood swings**_** itu memang mengerikan.**

**Udah ah, jadi nggak enak gini auranya-_- **_**at the end**_**, hubungan XiuHan, ChenLay sama TaoRis nggak ada yang bener wkwk. Entah jadian apa nggak, nggak jelas. Aku serahin sama imajinasi kalian aja deh~**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca dari chap 1, labu labu (baca: **_**love love**_**) decchu-nyaa~ ***_**bbuing bbuing**_*****


End file.
